Automatic Train Operation (“ATO”) systems uses a train's dynamic characteristics data as model parameters to control the train. In general, the ATO's control performance is based on the accuracy of the model parameters. The performance of the ATO may affect the train's stopping placement accuracy, the driving time accuracy of the train, and the ride quality of the train.
The development of model parameters for use by an ATO system requires transient response characteristics data and stabilization acceleration data. Transient response characteristics data includes the response when the throttle notch is switched on, when the throttle notch is switched to another notch, and when the throttle notch is switched off. Stabilization acceleration data requires data corresponding to a plurality of control command of the train.
The model parameters can be identified by analyzing the result of test runs of the train for measuring the train's dynamic characteristics. The running test may also be referred to a as characteristic test. The running test may performed by having a driver activate a series of throttle notch commands at defined times. The train driver, however, may not be able to precisely perform the running test